Recent years have seen more and more pieces of electronic equipment such as mobile phones include a relatively small camera unit. Such a small camera unit typically includes (i) a lens driving device having a driving mechanism including a lens and (ii) a sensor substrate including elements such as an image sensing element. The lens driving device is arranged such that a coil included in the driving mechanism is electrically connected to the sensor substrate for supply of electric current to the coil. The lens driving device further includes power feeding terminals that allow electric current to be supplied from the sensor substrate to the coil. Various techniques have been proposed for the connection between a lens driving device and a sensor substrate.
Patent Literature 1, for example, proposes a lens driving device including: a movable section having a movable lens and movable along an optical axis relative to a lens barrel; a linear actuator having a driving magnet and a driving coil and serving to move the movable section along the optical axis; and a pair of urging plate springs each having (i) a holding section for holding the movable member, (ii) a plurality of spring sections for urging the movable section along the optical axis, and (iii) an attachment section that is attached to the lens barrel, one of the pair of urging plate springs including two spring members, the two spring members each having (i) a coil connection section that is connected to both ends of the driving coil and (ii) a connection terminal section that allows electric current to flow into the driving coil.
The lens driving device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is arranged such that the plate springs each have a connection terminal section that is bent by approximately 90 degrees with respect to the attachment section and that protrudes behind (toward the sensor substrate).
Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique of providing terminals in a base member of a lens driving device to electrically connect a plate spring to a substrate through the terminals. Patent Literature 2 proposes soldering an end surface of the plate spring to an end surface of the corresponding terminal for connection.